vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Liu Kang
|-|Human= |-|Revenant= Summary Liu Kang (劉鋼) is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He serves as the main protagonist of the first four games, the live-action films and the original comic book series. He became the Grand Champion of Mortal Kombat throughout the first four tournaments, a title that remained undisputed in the original timeline. In the alternate timeline, he only became the Grand Champion on two occasions, due to the fact that a third tournament did not take place during the invasion of Earthrealm. Although Liu Kang appears in every main Mortal Kombat game, he is not playable in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, as he was killed by the Deadly Alliance. Liu Kang is one of the most popular and accessible characters in the series. He is one of Earthrealm's greatest warriors, having defeated many to prove his valor. Throughout the series he has been gradually portrayed as the main hero, becoming champion after the first Mortal Kombat tournament. Liu Kang has found a nemesis in the traitorous Shang Tsung, a sorcerer who he has defeated on numerous occasions. Kang is often considered the greatest threat to the plans of Tsung and his emperor, Shao Kahn. He is a member of the White Lotus Society and trains extensively at the Wu Shi Academy. It was at the Academy that he was murdered by the Deadly Alliance of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. In the first entry in the series, Liu Kang was shown to be non-violent, in that his finisher did not graphically kill the opponent. Starting with Mortal Kombat II, however, all of his Fatalities were more gruesome. His body was resurrected without his spirit in Mortal Kombat: Deception. This physical half killed hundreds of innocent people, with the skills he refined to protect them while he was alive. He retained his personality as a zombie, as he still had his trademark yells. A notable exception is the intro of Armageddon, where he groans like a recognizable zombie. He is said to be one of the Great Kung Lao's last descendants through various media (a trading card, the first film, etc.) It is possible that Liu Kang and Kung Lao are cousins. He is referred to as "The Immortal Champion of Mortal Kombat" in later games, and his ending in Mortal Kombat: Deception has him again assuming the role upon his restoration to life. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Liu Kang Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Apparently in his 20s (at the time of his death in MK9), though possibly 30s by Deadly Alliance (in which he died), likely in his 50s in MKX Classification: Human Martial Artist Chosen Warrior | Undead (After being revived as a Revenant); Emperor of the Netherrealm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, speed, stamina, expert martial artist, Chi Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light and Darkness Manipulation, levitation, Shapeshifting (typically transforms into a fire breathing dragon), extremely high resistance to blood loss, immortality (Type 1; the title holder of Mortal Kombat does not age, also applicable to Zombie Liu Kang) | Immortality (Types 1 and 7) Attack Potency: At least Multi City Block level+ '(Has defeated Goro, Kintaro, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, and Shinnok.) 'Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: At least Multi City Block level+ | At least Multi City Block level+ (Immortality makes him hard to kill) Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless Range: Several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Nunchaku, hooks and chains as a zombie Intelligence: Above average; skilled combatant Weaknesses: Human weaknesses such as need for air or food | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flying Dragon Kick:' Liu Kang flies across the screen and connects with a kick to the opponent's torso. This move was used to defeat Shang Tsung. **'Flame Dragon Kick:' Liu Kang's leg becomes covered in fire, making him quicker and increases damage. *'High Fireball / Low FireBall:' Liu Kang sends a fiery flame in the shape of a dragon across the screen out of his hands at his opponent. He is also able to shoot it in the air, and kneel down to send it at his opponent's feet. **'High Dragon Fire / Low Dragon Fire:' The fireball takes the form of a flaming black dragon. *'Large Fireball:' Liu Kang fires a larger fireball that sets his opponent on fire. *'Bicycle Kick:' Liu Kang flies across the screen with a series of multiple kicks to the opponent's torso. **'Bicycle Steps:' Liu Kang's feet become enshrouded by fire, speeding up his kicks and adding an extra 3 kicks. *'Dragon's Tail:' Liu Kang does a cartwheel kick on his opponent, similar to his first Mortal Kombat Fatality. *'Shadow Bicycle Kick:' A faster version of bicycle kick which leaves a red shadow, this is somewhat copied from Johnny Cage's Red Shadow kick, but Liu's Bicycle Kick makes it his own. *'Parry:' Liu Kang gets in a parry stance with flames emitting from his hands. If his opponent attacks him while he's like this, he'll disappear in a burst of flames, reappear behind his opponent and deliver a swift surprise punch in the back. **'Burning Parry:' If Liu Kang is struck, he will connect with an uppercut. *'Dragon Morph:' Liu Kang shapeshifts into a Dragon and eats the opponent's body. Shaolin Monks (game) demonstrated that it could breath fire also. *'Chin Up:' Another move based on his first Mortal Kombat Fatality, Liu Kang performs a cartwheel kick and uppercut, which damages his opponent's jaw and skull and causes them to fly in the air. As they come back down he kicks them in the face, causing another damaging blow to the jaw and skull. *'For The Shaolin:' Liu Kang delivers a jab to the face and a punch to the stomach before giving a palm to the nose, breaking the skull. Afterwards he kicks the opponents stomach and delivers two more punches to the face before chopping the opponents neck, shattering their vertebrae. Finally he kicks the opponents face, and delivers three punches to the back, the third punch with enough impact to burst the opponents ribcage. Key: Human | Revenant Note: This profile deals with the video game version of Liu Kang. Primarily the alive version, but the zombie version seems to be much the same, with the exception of using two sharp hooks attached to him by chains and having an unknown resilience. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Undeads Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8